Dirty Laundry
by Kotono116
Summary: Even during household chores, they can't keep their hands off eachother...


**Dirty Laundry**  
Even during household chores, they can't keep their hands off eachother...  
**Fiction Rated: T **Romance/General  
**

* * *

**

"Gippal, hurry up!," Rikku called out their bedroom door at the Faction. She was ruffling around her jewelry box, looking for the other emerald earring that was missing. It was a gift from Gippal from their six month anniversary. At last she found it! Walking out into the hallway and down the stairs she fastened in the dangling jewel. It matched her dress perfectly. "We're going to be late.

Down in the laundry room she found him, opening and closing cabinets and the ironing board set up with a very wrinkled dress shirt. All doing this shirtless, in fact. She sighed, thinking he was hopeless, b ut didn't mind the view of him like this. "Paine isn't going to be happy if we're late for Baralai's party. Tidus and Yunie are already on their way on the Celsius for us."

Ignoring her, he continued his search. "Where is the iron?"

"We don't have one."

He stopped, looking at her from the cabinet, brow arched. "You mean to tell me we have an ironing board, but no friggin' iron?"

She nodded.

He growled.

"Here, just throw it into the dryer here." Grabbing the shirt, she tossed it in and set it to 'wrinkle release.'

"You see, this is why I had you move in with me."

"I just add the 'woman's touch' to our household, don't I?" She beamed, grabbing the towels from a basket and began folding them on top of the washer.

"Yes you do dear." He encircled his arms around her waist from behind, kissing her neck. She giggled and squirmed a bit when he hit a ticklish spot behind her ear, but then the heat began to rise to her cheeks when his hands went south by the hem of her short dress. She swatted his idle hands away.

"What?!"

"Yunie will be here any minute now!" She concentrated harder on the towels, even though Gippal made sure otherwise. Tipping her neck to the side by his will, or maybe her own, who knows, he caressed her ear with his lips down to her exposed shoulder. She froze as chills went down her spine and up again. He was teasing her, and she hated him for it, but still loved him at the same time. Why did he just drive her crazy? "Gippal, don't start."

"Why?," he husked into her ear. Her knees were becoming weak.

She huffed at his toying around with her. He wasn't playing fair! Turning to face him, still trapped by his arms, she hit him with a towel. "Because you won't finish, thats why!"

There she said it! _Wait, why was there lust in his eye?_

"Who says I won't finish?," Gippal countered, taking her surprised lips into his. He took advantage of her shock, pressing her up against the washer, holding her cheeks to deepen his kiss. She was a fool for him, and easily circled her arms around his neck. She squeeled with a smile when she noticed his excitement. How could she not before this passionate kiss of his?  


Knocking the towels onto the floor, he then hoisted her up onto the washer, pressing another kiss into her lips again. Kissing at her neck, careful not to leave any marks since they have to go out into public soon, his free hand began to kneed along her thigh where her dress ended. Slowly bringing his hand up, he began to play along her inner thigh. She kissed his collarbone in response, but time couldn't be wasted, and he was eager to hear her moan. Bringing her closer to him, he slid in a few at fast pace. Rikku threw her head to the side, allowing him to kiss her soft tanned skin. It was great. It was wonderful. But it wasn't enough. She longed for more.

Her panting became faster, her body clenching to his more, and taking his queue, he took her to the floor onto the towels. He kissed her cheek and the smile on her lips. Forgeting about the party, the laundry, everything, she just wanted Gippal. And he knew that too. She grabbed for his pants buckle and began to unstrap him. Kissing him, he began to lift her dress a little, pulling her undies down to her knees. Looking into her eyes, he came into her slowly hearing her gasp. Thats all it took for him to begin the thrusting faster.

Her chest raising and falling, head thrown back, she was in heaven. Even though they just started, it seems its been forever. Pressing his forehead to hers, he kissed her deeply, receiving a moan. "Rikku…"

She was now gone. So was he with the picked up pace of thrusting and his face into her neck. Her nails began to dig into his upperback. He became deeper into her, gasping with moans loudly, and then it was over. Holding eachother on a pile of towels on the floor, her kissed her forehead. Smiling, she did the same.

Just then, the dryer buzzed.

"Laundry's done!" He laughed, and began getting up.

Helping her up from the floor, he kissed her lips, and then began looking for an undershirt. After getting it on, Rikku began buttoning up his dress shirt, smiling to herself. She wouldn't mind doing small things for him everyday. Even if they are quickies.

He pecked her on the lips telling her she probably should go clean up again, messing up her hair with his hand. She stuck out her tongue, and ran out of the laundry room up the stairs with Gippal on her tail. She then stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who was in the foyer.

Tidus and Yuna stood there in front of them trying to suppress there laughter. Rikku stood frozen hoping that what just happened that her cousin and her fiancee did not hear. But by the looks on their faces, it didn't seem to be that way.

Tidus was the first to speak up.

"I guess all Al Bhed are just loud in bed."

Yuna and Rikku both turned bright red, and before Rikku had the chance, Yuna slapped Tidus on the back of his head with her purse.

"Tidus!"

With a look between the two men, they laughed at their fuming girlfriends.  


* * *

This is my first oneshot, so I would really like to know what you readers think. Thanks for reading!


End file.
